Encounter at lake
by Fokusas
Summary: Sokka and Azula accidentally meet in middle of lake.


It was hot!

 _Why it should be so hot? It's not like Fire nation is here, so why it should be so bloody hot?_

Sokka was bored and the audience with Earth king was only in month, so since Sokka had nothing to do so he decided to explore territories outside of Ba Sing Se. To look for dangerous firebenders in case they came up with another plan to invade the city was Sokka's excuse.

Sokka was currently walking in forest when he found lake with crystal clear water. It was refreshing even being near lake, but Sokka decided to take several steps further and went skinny-dipping.

 _Spirits, he missed swimming!_ The water was just the right temperature to sooth and relax his body. This seclude place was like paradise and Sokka was thankful that he found it. It's unknown how much time he spent swimming on his back and enjoying the water, when he decided to turn around and dive into the depth of lake. Sokka was about to dive when he saw something swimming at the bottom of lake. It looked as most beautiful spirit has graced him with this appearance and he was unsure how to proceed. Only after several moments he understood that it wasn't spirit but a girl. _Spirits!_ She was gorgeous! After several moments the girl roused up to the surface of lake.

o0o0o0o

It was hot. Azula was sure of that. She was also feeling filthy and hadn't proper bath in long time. It other words she was smelly and didn't like it. The battle with Kyoshi warriors made her even dirtier and she urgently wanted to bath all that filth away. Somehow she managed to separate from Mai and Ty lee. Ty lee saw something and went to look for it at same time dragging Mai with her. The usual crazy stuff Ty lee would do. The view of secluded lake was welcome sight for Azula and after making sure that there was no one around Azula dropped all clothes and went to bath completely naked. The water was beyond her expectation. It was so good to bath and later swim in it that she lost the concept of time. Those moments that she could feel completely relaxed and free were so rare that Azula decided to embrace it fully. The view was crystal clear so Azula decided to dive and explore the bottom of lake.

Her fun in the water was stopped when the shadow was cast adobe her and the dread feeling arouse in her mind because she had some thought of what could cast such shadow. Azula turned her head up and was greeted with the view of naked boy swimming on the surface of lake. Then the boy turned around and Azula was greeted with the sight she didn't expect to see. The shock caused her to lose all air in her lungs and forced her to rise to surface or risk drowning. Drowning from shame didn't looked so bad option, but Azula still wanted to live.

o0o0o0o

Sokka watched as the most beautiful thing he ever saw rouse up to surface to greet him. The girl had long black hair, or at least that's how it looked for Sokka, that partially obscured her face, but at same time it made it look even more beautiful. He was mesmerized by her look and tried to keep his sight on her face, but his eye wandered down and he was greeted by even greater beauty. The water didn't hide anything and Sokka could see just how beautiful this girl was. _Who could be this mysterious girl?_ Apparently the girl understood what Sokka was doing and slapped him across face.

o0o0o0o

"Look me in face or I'll make woman out of you very soon." Azula stated. She needed to use both of her hands to keep her afloat on surface of lake and couldn't cover her body. Some part of her mind screamed that she should roast this fool in her blue flame, but the more sane part of body told that this act would drop her cover and may even be demise of her. It would be dangerous to for any firebender to be so close and if she was revealed to be firebender she would have to say good bye to her plan on infiltrating the city. So Azula decided to swallow this bitter pill and let complete stranger look at her naked body before she found way out of this situation. Diving in to the lake and swimming in opposite direction would provide even better view of her so it was not an option.

"Now you are going to turn around and go back to whatever place you came from or this lake would became your final resting place." Azula commanded. There were signs that the boy may have been in shock after seeing such beauty – huge blush on his face was good sign of that – but he had recovered quickly.

"Sorry! I didn't know anyone was there." Boy replied and started to swim to other side of lake.

 _Nice ass! Just another reason why I should conquer this city!_ A though spring in Azula's mind after seeing him leave. Azula tried hard to suppress all lustful thoughts and after some efforts she succeeded. If Ty lee had been in her place, this strange encounter may have took whole different approach that may have include some action in water and shore with her body intertwined with boy. Azula had never saw any boy completely naked, but now that view was forever burned in her mind. She wouldn't tell anyone but she enjoyed the view. Only after the boy left the water and after quickly gathering his clothes disappeared, Azula dared to leave the water and go to dress up. She didn't want to get caught again with all her beauties exposed for everyone to see them.

o0o0o0o

Sokka has never seen naked girl or woman so it was first time for him. He felt like he would burn from the shame in instant, in presence of this naked girl so close to him that he could even touch her. He also understood that he was naked too and that caused him blush even more. The slap across his face helped him to recover some of control of his body and he did as the girl demanded and after apologizing to her Sokka quickly swum back to place where he left his clothes. He hid near tree and dressed up. His curiosity to turn around and look for this mysterious girl won and he turned around just in time to see this beauty get out of water and start dress up. There was some distance, but Sokka still managed to see how good looking the girl was. Only after his self preservation instinct took over he managed to turn his head from direction where this girl was standing and he ran as fast as he could in hope that no one saw him or the people may start to look at him like he was some pervert or worse.

Neither Sokka nor Azula would tell anyone about this strange encounter in secluded lake outside of Ba Sing Se. They both had their own reasons to keep this secret as close to their hearts as possible, one of those reasons was that if anyone learned about it, it could cause some unexpected problems. The other were even more sinful.


End file.
